The Lucky Son
by Vio Lenz
Summary: KibaXHanabi, No Bashing, No Flames! R&R ... Hanabi had planned on kicking his ass that night, she hadn't expected her water to break!


So I LOVE this pairing ... and you should too! It's totally crack and would never happen but I love the idea of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Anyone from Naruto ... but Keii-chan is mine!

* * *

It was a cold and rainy the night Kiba's son was born. And it matched Hanabi's mood.

She had come to the Inuzuka land to give Kiba a piece of her mind. She had planned on reaming him for abandoning her and his son. And she damn well knew it was his kid, even if he denied it. But what Hanabi hadn't planned on was Kiba being on a mission. And she defiantly hadn't planned on her water breaking at his front door.

"Hanabi?" Came the careful voice of Kiba's sister, Hana.

"Hana, this is going to sound very bad," Hanabi stared, "But I think my water just broke."

"What?" Hana squeaked.

"Oh my! Hana get her inside. Hurry." Kiba's mother told her over her shoulder. Hana grabbed Hanabi's arm gently and pulled her in from the pouring rain. Tsume directed the young girl to a chair.

"What are you doing out in the rain while you're in labor?" She demanded.

"I hadn't realized that I was _in_ labor. I was coming to kick your son's ass." Hanabi rasped as she clutched low on her swollen belly.

"Is he still being stubborn?" Hana asked as she leaned in the door way.

"Isn't he always? His fucking dog can tell it's his kid and he still won't own up to it. That bastard." Hanabi ground out. She was at the peak of a contraction and it was hard to think of anything but how much she hated Kiba in this moment.

"Sounds like Kiba." Tsume muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Hana asked.

"Have a baby obviously. We're too far out to get her to the hospital. And we have the supplies we'll need here." Tsume told her daughter.

"Giving birth to pups and giving birth to a baby are not the same, mom." Hana pointed out.

"Women have been giving birth for years. I had you and Kiba here, it's only right that this little one will be born here as well." Hana nodded and left the room. Hanabi could only assume it was to get ready for the birth.

"How the hell did you make it out of the compound kid?" Tsume questioned once her daughter was gone.

"It's not hard to sneak out when no one cares." Hanabi replied with a small smirk.

"Your father not happy about the baby I take it?" Tsume questioned.

"Who could be happy that their seventeen year old is knocked up? The only one who's been remotely excited in Hina-chan. And even she can't show it around my father."

"It was to be expected. You're always welcome here, you know that." Tsume told her.

"Well, I figured as much, seeing as I'm giving birth here." She said as she tried to shrug out of her jacket. In actuality it was Kiba's, she had it from the night that she had conceived their child, the night he told her that he loved her. And she had been naive enough the believe it.

"Does that bother you?" Tsume asked, as she walked over to help the young girl.

"Better here than back at the compound. They wouldn't care so much. And at least here my baby won't be marked." Hanabi stated as Tsume folded the now removed jacket. Tsume looked at her in that moment and smiled. She looked half drowned. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face and neck, her skin pale and covered with goose pimples, her tank top was pulled taut over her swollen belly, and her face was pinched in pain as another contraction rolled over her. But she could see why her son had fallen for her.

"Painful isn't it?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah." Hanabi breathed.

"It's only going to get worse I'm afraid." Tsume told her.

"I can handle it. As long as my baby is healthy I'll be fine. He's worth the pain." Hanabi told her, tears forming ion her eyes.

"They always are." Tsume said taking her hand gently. Just then the door swung open and Kiba walked in. He froze when he saw Hanabi.

"What's she doing here?" He demanded.

"Having your baby, you prick." Hanabi ground out.

"It's not my kid."

"So say's you." Hanabi shot back.

"Both of you quit it. Come on Hanabi, I think you're farther into this than anyone of us know." Tsume said as she helped pull the young woman to her feet.

"I think you're right." Hanabi breathed as she gripped low on her stomach. Akamaru nudged her free hand and whimpered.

"I'll be fine, Boy. Don't worry." She murmured as she rubbed his ears.

"Traitor." Kiba growled. Akamaru barked back and Kiba looked surprised.

"Don't fight with him because of me." Hanabi told the dog before Tsume led her away. Akamaru whined at her absence.

"It's not mine, quit whining." Kiba barked. Akamaru just growled and went to find the women leaving Kiba to sulk in the kitchen.

* * *

Hanabi groaned as she pushed again. She was lying in Kiba's childhood bed in his childhood bedroom grunting and groaning while his sister tried to give birth to her baby. His mother sat behind her to give her support. She could hear Akamaru outside the closed bedroom door and she could hear the rain pounding on the darkened window. But she couldn't hear Kiba. She couldn't tell if he was near. All she knew was that she felt like she was splitting in half and that she wanted him to be the one holding her telling her it was okay.

"The baby is crowning Hanabi, and I need you to give one last push to get it out." Hana told her. Hanabi grunted in reply and she pushed. She pushed like she had never pushed before. She closed her eyes against the pain and tried desperately to bring her son into the world. Suddenly a cry filled the room, and Hanabi knew it didn't belong to her.

"He's beautiful." Tsume told her. Hanabi felt lighter.

"He's defiantly Kiba's kid. He's got his loud mouth." Hana joked as she placed the baby on Hanabi's chest while wiping at him with a towel. Hanabi gazed at her son and started to cry. The baby was the spitting image of Kiba from the dark patch of messy hair, to his facial markings, to his large hazel eyes.

"He's perfect." Hanabi whispered. Hana cut his umbilical cord and wrapped him in a blanket.

"That he is. Ten little toes and ten little fingers. Everything is in place." Hana said as she started to hand the baby to her.

"No, give him to Kiba. Tell him he has a son." Hanabi told her. Hana nodded and left the room.

* * *

Kiba looked up when his sister entered the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply.

"To tell you that I'm an Aunt. It's a boy, Kiba." She told him motioning to the baby with her head.

"It's not mine."

"Think again, Mutt." Hana said as she forced the small boy into Kiba's arms. Kiba stared at the boy and felt his stomach clench.

"It's your pup, Kiba. She wasn't lying to you." His sister told him before leaving.

He was a father. He was twenty-two and a father. Kiba looked at the marks upon the boys rounded cheeks and knew he had made a mistake all those months back. Hanabi hadn't been sleeping around on him. She couldn't have. The small infant looked up at him and opened his mouth in a yawn, causing his small pink tongue to poke out. Kiba laughed.

"You do act like a puppy don't you?" He asked as his eyes grew teary. Akamaru gave a small bark from the door way.

"Come see buddy." Kiba whispered. His furry four-legged friend trotted over to him and Kiba held the baby at a height that Akamaru could see. The dog grinned in only a way he could before licking the baby's cheek. The boy looked startled and let out a small cry before closing his eyes sleepily.

"We should probably show you to your mom. I owe her an apology. The biggest I've ever gave." Kiba carried the boy though the house to his room. There he saw Hanabi laying on her side, waiting for them.

"H-hey" Kiba stuttered.

"Hey. He's beautiful, isn't he?" Hanabi asked softly.

"I'm sorry." Hanabi smirked slightly.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you figured it out. I'm just glad he doesn't look like me." Hanabi told him honestly.

"I was an idiot." Kiba muttered as he sat in the chair next to his bed,

"Don't worry about it; I'll just kick your ass when I feel better." Hanabi sighed as she closed her eyes. Kiba chuckled. That was his Hanabi.

"How do you feel?" Kiba asked cautiously.

"Like I've just given birth, what do you think?" Hanabi asked as her eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

"That's not what I mean. Are you … do you hurt?" Hanabi looked at him for a long time before answering.

"It hurt a lot more when you rejected us nine months ago. It hurt when you accused me of cheating on you."

"You were on the pill." Kiba replied.

"That doesn't work all the time. It's not full proof."

"I realize that now. He looks just like me." Kiba said as he gazed back down at his son. The small boy was sleeping soundly in Kiba's arms.

"He still needs a name." Hanabi told him softly.

"I thought you would have named him already." Kiba said looking startled.

"No, it's tradition for the father to name the first born in my clan."

"O-okay. Well … He's defiantly luck to have you for his mom. And I'm lucky to have both of you. So I think he should be named Keiichi. Lucky Son." Kiba told her quietly.

"My little Keiichi. It's great Kiba, it really is." Hanabi told him and she lightly touched her son's clenched fist.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Bringing him onto the world."

"It was no problem. Just don't expect sex anytime soon." With that Kiba gave a bark of laughter.

"It's a deal. Why don't you try and sleep. I'll watch over him for a while."

"Alright." Hanabi said as she snuggled down into the covers of the bed. And as she closed her eyes she heard something that warmed her through and through.

"I love you."

* * *

Review please!

I may add more stories like this if you do!


End file.
